An Old Companion
by FictionForTheFans
Summary: Gene broke the heart of his dearest friend Niyani, so she retaliated by running away, A year after she returns to Sentinel III, what will happen when they come face to face? Will contain sexual themes.


Disclaimer: I have no rights towards Outlaw Star whatsoever. Will contain sexual themes later on so if you don't like it, please don't read. Feedback appreciated.

***Normal POV***

It was busy in the club tonight, men drinking excessive amounts of alcohol, the smell of cigarettes filled the room and embraced the clothes worn by the people, anyone who left the club, the smell of alcohol, cigarettes and sex would follow them. The women on the poles swinging their toned bodies around, dancing sexily and walking around the room attracting customers. All the dancers knew that one man would be there tonight, and his name was Gene Starwind. However, for one dancer, she hoped he wouldnt be there tonight, his elegant and sexy posture casually strolled into the room, as she saw looked through the curtains, as she saw his confident demeanor sit infront of the stage.

"oh my god, Gene's outside!" she exclaimed to her friends, as she hid away behind the curtains.

"Well pay no attention to him! Just keep dancing as if he wasn't even in the building." her friend replied. The girl gulped loudly and tried walking away, her friend grabbed her shoulder and span her around to face her.

"Stop being so scared Niyani! Just get over it!" she added. Niyani sighed deeply and walked off to get ready for her performance.

_"Why does he come every night, why can't he just go away!" _Niyani thought to herself as she applied her make up. As she finished the final touches to her whole outfit, her phone began to ring, she looked at it. _"Shit.." _she thought to herself, Niyani then accepted the call and placed to phone to her ear. "Niyani Katsoma, why haven't you been answering your phone? We need to talk!" The person on the other side exclaimed. "Calm down Evie, I know. But i'm at work at the moment, I finish in about an hour, Call me then." and before Evie could get another word in, Niyani hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

"She can't just call when i'm at work" she said to herself, walking up the side entrance onto the stage.

As the previous dancer finished her dance and the song faded. Niyani closed her eyes, took a deep breath and prayed for a miracle so that way she wouldn't have to do it. She then exhaled, "Please don't make this awkward Gene" she said to herself. As the beginning of the next song 'Lana Del Rey- Born to Die' came on. Niyani thought to herself "No turning back now, just consider it as a normal night.. except without him..".

Niyani walked on stage, she turned around to face the crowd, she then slowly approached the pole. She slowly grabbed the pole with one hand and swung around. As she got into her routine, she couldn't help but occasionally look down to see his cool blue eyes glued to her every movement, as if he was in a trance. He reached into his pocket and took out money, he then began placing the money on the edge of the stage, making her come to get it. She couldn't reject offer to receiving money, so she got on all four's and began crawling over to him.

Niyani couldn't help but blush, but she had to hold her cool as what she does, allows men to touch her if she wishes so. Gene started to use his fingers and glided his fingers over her vulnerable body, his touch made her shiver down to the bone, his touch electrified her senses. She became excited and styled out an excited jump. She then approached the pole for the last time to finish her routine. The song began to start fading into the night, as the song came to a stand still, Niyani seductively approached the side entrance to the stage. As she walked through the side entrance, she quickly ran to her changing room so she could get ready and leave as soon as possible.

After Niyani put on her non-working clothes, she left her changing room and made her way to the back entrance so that she wouldn't have to bump into _him. _She managed to leave the club without being noticed any one she didn't want to bump into. She turned around confidently looking back at the place that made her feel so awkward, then she turned around. As she turned around to carry on walking, she bumped into something.

"Niyani, for some reason I have the weirdest feeling, I feel like you're avoiding me." The person spoke jokingly. Niyani looked up to find the person being none other than Gene Starwind, "I'm not avoiding you.." she replied nervously. "Well, if you're not avoiding me, then how about we go and get a drink?" he said calmly, smiling at her. _"His smile is amazing.."_ She thought to herself. "Fine." Niyani replied.

As they walked together to another bar, there was a powerful tension looming over them. "So..." Gene broke the silence. "So..." she replied. "How's work" he jokingly asked. Niyani sighed and hit him in the shoulder lightly "You know how work is, you're there every day" she sarcastically replied, "Well someone has an attitude!" he exclaimed. She then giggled lightly, realising how comfortable she felt being around him, she snapped out of her thinking phase and coughed awkwardly. "You know you don't have to avoid me Niyani." he stated seriously. "I've already told you that i'm not avoiding you." "But Niyani, we're old companions, you shouldn't have to feel awkward around me" he said, as he opened the door for her to the bar. They both sat at the bar, holding their drinks, reminiscing on their old encounters. "We may be old companions, but we have history Gene, you and I both know that" she said, and with that, she drank all of her drink without having time to breathe. As she downed the drink she roughly placed it on the table, with a hiss coming out of her mouth from the strength of the drink. "Another please" Niyani asks.

Many drinks later and the pair are happily indulged in a conversation with eachother. "So, did you miss me?" Gene changed the subject, Niyani necked back another shot but coughed from the question. She laughed to herself. "you know, I've asked myself that. When you left me in the pouring rain to go on your little adventures with Melfina and Jim, I shouldn't have to always wait for you when you got back." she said. "Okay, seeing as you didn't answer my question properly, let me ask you another. Do you still love me?", Niyani looked down to her almost empty glass. "I don't know." She replied in an uncertain matter. "You can't say tha-" "Well I did." Niyani interrupted Gene before he could finish his sentence. "Hey you don't have to be such a bitch sometimes! You always have this barrier up so that when I try to talk to you, you just blow me off! I'm sick of it Ni, I really am." He exclaimed. "You just don't understand." he added.

"Do you understand how shit you make me feel? all the time? You don't remember what happened the night before you met Hilda right?" "Yes, we had a talk." Gene said confidently. "We didn't just talk though? I mean do you remember what happened the whole evening?" she asked, gene looked at her with an unsure expression. "_After we saw each other, the whole 'I love you' build up, you kissed me and told me you loved me. And then you told me you're going to the bar to meet Jim, so you walked away. So i decided to go for a walk because everything that happened between us was so sudden.. As I was walking, I saw you with someone.. A girl. I shouldn't have but i followed you, next thing I know you both walked into your work shop, the door was unlocked so I thought I might burst in but I kept hearing noises so I walked in quietly, and what do I see_?" Niyani began to choke up. Gene sighed and looked at her with sincerity. "_I saw you with her, having sex._" she added. Tears began falling down her pale cheeks.

_"You made me feel so sick, I wanted to kill you Gene, doing something like that to a person who supposedly meant so much to you, then you go and be unfaithful the moment you walked away. That's why I ran away to Heiphon. But Fred couldn't keep his mouth shut about my whereabouts. If Fred didn't say anything, you would have no idea where I was, you probably wouldn't have even cared! After everything that has happened between us, it will never be the same. So I came back to Sentinel III to talk to Jim, I knew I wouldn't be here briefly so I decided going back to work, and then you started showing up, the moment I saw you Gene I wanted to go back into my ship and run away. I couldn't deal with facing you again because I knew I would break. And I did." _Niyani said crying.

Gene grabbed her to embrace her but she pushed him away. "It's gone too far Gene. I cant do this. You can't change a leopards spots right?" she said sighing. "Ni.. I don't know what to say." Gene sat there looking down onto the table, "You shouldn't have anything to say, I had no right whatsoever to do what I did, ill hold my hands up to that no problem, but I couldn't help but have some doubt in the back of my mind Gene, and it looks like my instincts proved me right." Gene reached his hand out and placed his hand on hers. She hesitated at first but then gave into it. "Come with me" he said. "Wheres there to go Gene? The bedroom?" she replied sarcastically. "No I didnt mean it like that. Let's get out of here, Sentinel III." He suggested.

Niyani scoffed. "If I can't even stand being in the same room as you, what makes you think i wanna be in the same ship as you Gene?" "Because deep down you still want us to have a chance of being together, and even deeper you still love me." he said confidently. "Niyani, what happened was a mistake I know, I just.." Gene stopped. Niyani carried on looking into her drink, she drank the remainder and then asked for another. "Come with me, we'll go away, we'll run away from here." he said gripping onto her hand. Tears began to form again and Niyani couldn't take it anymore. "I just don't think I could ever cope with being hurt again Gene, what if anything were to happen? How would I even think of coming home?" she said. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." "I never wanted you to hate me. when you ran away I cried for days, I didn't eat, sleep, go out, anything." Gene added.

Niyani sighed. "Lets go.", "Ni..." Gene said amazed by her statement. Gene got off of the chair, he walked over behind Niyani, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and held her in a tight embrace. "I will never hurt you again." he said still holding her. Niyani's tears got even more intense "I don't know what to do with myself if you ever hurt me again Gene.", "You don't know how much you broke me. You broke my heart." she added. "Shhhh, I know. and it'll never happen again, I can promise you that on my life." He promised. He then let go of the embrace and picked her up from the chair bridal style.

"Lets get out of here" Gene said carrying her to his ship. When they got to the ship, Gilliam had trouble accepting more company on board. "Oh, and who may this be? another woman to match your bachelor lifestyle Gene?" Niyani sighed deeply and then walked away to her room. "Nice one Gilliam! It's Niyani!" Gene screamed. "Oh, I do apologise Gene, she's changed." Gilliam said. Gene sighed loudly and went looking for Niyani. "Niyani, I'm sorry!" he screamed down the hall. "Where are you?" he said standing by one of the bedroom doors. All of a sudden the door opened and someone grabbed Gene and pulled him in. Gene was pinned against the wall by something in pitch black. "Niyani?" Gene exclaimed. "Get off of me!" he shouted. "So .. Bachelor lifestyle ey?" Niyani said. Gene stammered abit as he werent sure as to whats happening.

Niyani let Gene go and turned the light on. Gene approached Niyani and stroked her hair gently. "Gene..." Niyani whispered. "I'm tired." she added. "Oh, right.." he replied awkwardly. Gene set up her bed and handed her spare pj's to sleep in. "Have a good sleep Niyani, tomorrow, we'll get your stuff and then we can leave." he said, walking over to the edge of the bed to sit on it. Niyani layed there looking at Gene. "I take it you don't want me to stay with you?" Gene said, knowing that she would reject his non-sexual offer. "It's not a good idea Gene.. Sorry" She replied. "It's okay.." Gene said. "Sleep well Niyani, you know where i will be if you need me" Gene added, stroking her hair, he then got up and left.

Hours later, Niyani awoke, she couldn't get back to sleep, something in the back of her mind was irritating her, she got up and left her room and went for a walk. "Good morning Niyani, why're you awake at this early hour?" Gilliam said making her jump. "God Gilliam, you scared me. Uh i'm not sure really, my body just woke itself up, I feel like something needs to be done.. But i'm not quite sure what exactly" she said puzzled. "Gene isn't asleep Niyani, how about you talk to him? he may have advice for your current issues?" Gilliam suggested, "Thank you for letting me know, but to be honest.. He's not someone I would go to if i needed advice.", "I understand that Niyani, but you must also understand, even though I am just merely a programme, but Gene does care about you, you should hear him at night." Gilliam explains. "Why at night?" she asked. "Well, if he's asleep, he screams continuously throughout the night, and if he's not asleep, he drinks himself to the point of self babbling." Gilliam told her. Her heart warmed up slightly, she felt abit more at ease knowing that Gene went through as much pain as she did because of his actions. Niyani smiled to herself lightly. "Thank you Gilliam, I needed that, where is he?" Niyani asked. "In his bedroom, he isn't asleep though." Gilliam told her, "Thanks Gilliam, night." She said walking off towards his room.

Niyani was outside Genes door, she got nervous, her arm was extended ready to knock on his door a number of times, however her nerves got the better of her which stopped her. She gulped and finally had the courage to knock on his door. She knocked on his door three times, then inside the room there were multiple noises going on. Gene opened the door all flustered. "Uh sorry, Niyani what are you doing up?" Gene said shocked. Niyani pushed him through the room and shut the door behind her. "I'm sorry for everything Gene. Running away was unacceptable, but at the time.. It seemed the most appropriate thing to do, you know?" Niyani explained to him further about how she felt. "I see.." Gene answered. Niyani came closer to Gene and put her arms around him and embraced him. "Maybe we _can _start again?" Niyani questioned.

"Maybe we can." Gene said, embracing back. Niyani let go and sat on the bed, she patted on the bed signalling Gene to join her. "A-Are you sure you wanna do this?" "No Gene, get your mind out of the gutter, I just wanted you to sit there.." she replied awkwardly. Gene laughed lightly, Niyani looked to him and smiled warmly. "Want another drink?" Gene suggested. "Why not" Niyani replied, Gene reached over to his bedside cabinet and pulled out a bottle of nearly empty whiskey and a shot glass. "Gilliam explained to me how you felt after I left." Niyani pointed out. Gene laughed nervously as he poured her a drink. "And what did he mention exactly", "About your sleeping issues really.. And how you drink yourself to the point of babbling to yourself" she said. "Ah, well.." Gene tried to justify his reasons, Niyani sighed and shook her head. "Making up excuses won't help, he told me why." she said as she then drank the shot in one swallow. "I couldn't help it. Knowing what I did was wrong, but I didn't know that you knew, I thought you were dead. And when I got a call from Jim saying Fred told him you were in Heiphon, I became angry because I didn't know why you left me." Gene said sadly.

"I left because I couldn't bare seeing your face everyday. I was filled with heartbreak and anger. I needed to leave, so I thought I'll start jumping planets and places to go to take my mind off, I found work in other places, but my jobs out there weren't exciting, so I started bounty hunting, that wasn't exciting either because I don't consider risking my life for money a thrill.." She explained. "I got bored being by myself all the time, so I came home. And then when I came home, everyone greeted me. I loved being home again, I felt like I didn't have to put on some sort of fake image of myself. Evie offered me work straight away, so i got back into 'business', then I got another offer to do exotic dancing, now that I found thrilling" she added. Gene also had a shot of alcohol. After swallowing he questioned her work ethic. "And what other business did you have that Evie offered?", "I had sex with clients for money." She said bluntly. Gene coughed loudly and awkwardly. "Well you seem pretty open about it, pardon the pun" he giggled.

"Oh of course, you had to be. Being shy won't get you anywhere, surely you of all people knows that?" she questioned back. "True." he replied. Gene took the bottle from Niyani because he thought that she was drinking too much. "Well i'm tired..." Gene mentioned. "Oh.. I'll leave then" Niyani replied awkwardly. "Y-You don't have to..." he said quickly and nervously. Niyani smiled, "Would it be okay if i stay with you then? Being in a ship by myself kind of makes me a bit worried in case anything happens." she replied. Gene smiled, "Don't worry, you're safe". Niyani and Gene both smiled to eachother warmly. Niyani walked to her side of the bed and got under the covers and began to relax. "uhh.." Gene said. "I need to change.." he added. Niyani blushed slightly. "I'll pull the covers over my face, so i wont have to see anything don't worry" she giggled as she pulled the covers over her face. _"I wonder what his body looks like though..."_

She tried pulling the covers from her eyes quietly, she managed to get a peek of his toned, scarred body, He stretched his arm muscles so that he feels better, anything he does increases her sexual attraction towards him, as he starts taking the rest of his clothes off, she can't help but stay glued to his every move. She was in a sexual trance and couldn't get out. The scars on his body show that he was definitely an outlaw with stories to tell. However she knew about his past. "Uh.. Gene...", "Yes Ni?" he replied as he still changes. "I know we've known each other for years, but why do you have so many scars? I've never wanted to ask, obviously for personal reasons but i'm just curious.." she asked, Gene laughed. "You looked at me didn't you.." he said seductively. "I uh.." Niyani tried to explain herself but it didn't work, he couldn't stop laughing to himself.

"It's okay Ni, I know my body is god-like, but theres no need to stare" he says jokingly. Niyani blushes and puts the covers over her eyes again. "All done" Gene says. "you can look now.." he adds. She flipped the covers from her eyes, to find his chiseled body showing nearly all aspects of him. She tried changing the subject and looking elsewhere but she knew that she couldn't help but look at him. "I can take a picture if you like.." he said sarcastically. Niyani awkwardly giggled and turned over to her side, turned the light off and fell asleep. Gene shuffled and positioned his body in a spooning shape with Niyani, he placed his arm over her stomach and nuzzled his face in the back of her head so that he could smell her hair. _"She smells like lavenders. It's so strong." _He thought to himself. Niyani moves and positions her body the opposite way, so now its Gene cuddling her, their faces inches apart, Gene is tempted to kiss her lightly. _"I can't jeopardise what we have." _He thought to himself again. Instead he hugs her tightly, whispering to her, "I'll never leave you. I'll always be by your side through thick and thin. I want you to feel safe around me Niyani.." as he stroked her cheek.

***Lemon Starts Here!"**

Niyani's eyes opened slightly as saw him looking into her cool, bright green eyes. Niyani smiled lightly and stretched. "I do feel safe around you, right now I do..." she replied to his earlier comment. Gene smiled to himself. Niyani positioned her head in level with his. They move in closer and pulled each other in for a passionate kiss. Niyani and Gene locked lips for the first time, so much passion and love poured out of them, they carried on kissing each other intensely. Gene began to tease her by pulling away and biting on her bottom lip. Niyani grabbed his head and pulled him even closer so that they wouldn't have any space in between them. Gene's hands began to have their way with her perfectly sculpted body, he caressed her hips, wandering up to her chest area. Niyani breathed heavily and started putting his hands back onto the bed sheet, as she got on top of him. They began kissing passionately again for a while, their breathing got heavier and heavier, Gene placed his hands on her hips and Niyani began to slowly grind on his pelvis. She pulled away from kissing him to let out a light moan from the pleasure.

"Do you want to" Gene whispered in her ear seductively. Niyani persisted on grinding on his pelvis but with more intensity, Gene also let out a light moan. Gene sat up slowly and had his hands behind her back to support her, he started to take off the clothes she wore, and before they both knew it, her shirt was off. Gene rolled over and placed her on the bed on her back, he peeled off her pants, leaving her desirable body vulnerable and open for attack, in her matching black lace underwear. "You look amazing.." Gene was speechless, he laid there for a moment and admired her beautiful body, Niyani began to blush a deep red, Gene smirked and shifted his body in between her legs, he leaned on his wrists as he buried his head into her neck and started leaving her neck with light kisses, her eyes rolled back, along with her head, her breathing got heavy again. she grabbed the pillow she was laying on and started moaning lightly. His other hand wandered to her lower region.

His hand began to stroke her vagina. At first he stroked her gently, then became more intense and slightly harder. The moment he started to stroke her, her head threw back and her eyes closed, her moans became louder, more lust-filled. "Let's take these off then". Gene peeled off her underwear with he teeth, going from the hips, past the thighs and past her knee caps, in a hurry he took them off by hand. Once her underwear was off, he reached over to the side of his bedroom cabinet and pulled out a small square shaped package with the words "Durex" written on it. Niyani blushed at the position she was in, she was about to have the most amazing experience of her life with a man she cares for dearly. He placed the wrapper on the other pillow she wasnt using. "I hope you're ready for this." Gene hid under the covers and lowered his body until his head was level with her clit, he started to kiss it gently, A moan escaped Niyani's lips, She placed her hands on his head, her hands freely exploring his hair. His kisses turned into licking, his licking turned back into kissing, he paced himself so that she could enjoy every moment of what he was doing to her. He had complete control of her body, continuous moans escaped her lips, moans of pure lust and seduction.

Sex filled the room, he continued to pleasure Niyani with his tongue, teasing her, changing ways to pleasure her and making her knees go weak. "ahhh Gene" she moaned. A wave of euphoria flooded Niyani's body, a hot build up began to have an effect on her when Gene would concentrate on one area. She leaned up slightly and leaned on one elbow and used the other arm to grasp Gene's hair. Niyani started freezing and her eyes widened. "I-I-I'm coming Gene!" she screamed. She then let out a boisterous moan that echoed the ship. Gene began to pick up the pace on the one spot she loved the most, an overheating sensation overwhelmed her, speechless, stuttering noises came from the exhausted girls lips. She felt her body start to ease up, she then fell back onto the bed, panting.

Gene came up from under the covers, sweat dripping down his seductive face, his bright blue eyes looked directly into hers, he smirked then licked his lips. "tasty", Gene then started stroking her vagina again, but she became all tense due to it being over sensitive, Gene realised this, so he stroked down to the vaginal walls, at first he slid one finger in to see how she would find it, her eyes started to flutter and her heavy breathing increased. Gene teased her by going faster then slower. "Don't tease me Gene" she moaned. She grabbed each sides of the pillow and threw her head back and began to moan again, but this time Gene had inserted two fingers to increase the pleasure. By this point, Niyani is soaking wet and is desperate to pleasure him just as much. "Gene" she moaned repeatedly. "Yes Gene" she moaned.

Gene took his fingers out of her hot and wet vagina. Gene leveled himself with her and he started to kiss her lustfully on the lips again. Niyani then grabbed his body and shoved, then pinned him to the bed. "Are you ready?" she said seductively. "I have been since the first time I met you" he replied. She smirked. She positioned herself above his hardened manhood. She began to sit on the tip of him, Gene let out a relieved moan that he's been wanting to push out. she slowly sat down his shaft and then she sat on him all the way down. His moans became increasingly louder and sexier. "Niyani" he kept moaning. "Argh fuck" he repeated. She started to grind on his pelvis like before but with more speed, she then started going up and down, pressing on his stiffened penis. "Oh my god, Ni" he moaned out loud. Gene started to softly scream "Argh" as he was enjoying every moment of their encounter.

Gene then sat up and used his hands as support for her, she continued to to grind on him as he was embracing her. Eventually he picked her up whilst still inside of her and then he placed her on the edge of the bed. As he layed there, he noticed that she was making the same face she did before she had her orgasm the first time. Gene smirked. "Let me take over" he said, as he started pumping in and out of her faster and harder. The force was just right for Niyani, as they both started to scream together, Gene slowed down and took his manhood out of her so he could get the condom. He reached over on the bed and grabbed it, not wasting any time he tore the wrapper off, Niyani stopped him. "I have a party trick, let me do that for you." she took the condom off of him, she placed the rubber tip in her mouth and grabbed his butt cheeks firmly and pulled him towards her mouth, she then placed the condom on with her mouth and worked her way down the shaft.

He then started to moan with pleasure again as she was pleasing him. The condom was rolled all the way down the shaft but that didn't stop her, she then began to start sucking and licking on his stiffened manhood. She deep throated him a couple of times also, Gene grabbed her head and started moving it inwards and outwards, he then pulled her head outwards and kneeled down to kiss her. She then got up and laid down with her stomach on the bed. She opened up her legs and waited to get seen too by him.

Sweat dripping down both of them, panting and breathing heavily. Noises began to fill the room. "Ahh Gene" Niyani moaned. Gene positioned himself inbetween her legs and began to thrust softly at first, waiting for her excitement to build. As her moans became louder, he held onto the top of the structure of the bed and began grinding into her slowly, "Gene harder" she called out. Gene began to increase the speed and the force, gene threw his head back in pleasure and kept pumping in and out of her, with satisfied moans following. Gene opened his eyes widely and started thrusting harder and harder, Niyani started to scream in a pleasurable manner.

Niyani began biting the pillow and screamed into it with pleasure. Gene smirked and carried on thrusting. "I'm gonna come soon Ni" Gene tried to say in one sentence, but his panting and moans overtook his senses. Gene started to control his breathing, each pump followed by an exhale, pacing himself so the moment wasn't ruined. He started going slower to the point of where he took it out. Niyani let out a relaxed groan. She turned around to find him dripping with sweat, his bright blue eyes looked into her, as she laid there looking at him seductively, he positioned himself inbetween her legs and slowly slipped himself inside her, Niyani threw her head back, moaning and groaning with an unbelievable amount of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him as they moved in sync. His pelvis kept grinding into her groins, making her wetter. Niyani began panting uncontrollably. "I think im coming Gene" she screamed. Gene picked up the pace to make her reach her second orgasm of the night, then without realising, he started to come. Gene held onto her hips and froze, then moments later followed by an immense scream. "yes" Niyani shouted as she reached her climax after. Their bodies froze together and screamed.

Their bodies' muscles began to ease and as Niyani rested back onto the bed, Gene fell on top of her in a heap. "h-how was that! Bet your clients can't do that to you" Gene said jokingly. "No actually.. They can't" She replied. Gene pulled out of her and quickly put some shorts on and left the room. Niyani quickly put her underwear back on and laid in bed thinking about what just happened. She smiled and giggled to herself lightly as she sat there, Gene walked back in to find Niyani with a big smile on her face, Gene sniggered to himself and got back into bed and held her. "I don't usually do this the first night I see someone" Niyani said whilst blushing.

"But Niyani.. You didn't _just _meet me, we're old companions.." Gene said as Niyani laid there drifting into a peaceful sleep. He kissed her on her forehead and embraced her.

**Hope you all enjoyed...**


End file.
